


Scenes From A Marriage: Mailbag/婚后即景：邮件袋

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin





	1. 12月8日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes From A Marriage: Mailbag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916457) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



“ _哦_ ，”Steve说。

Tony和Pepper在那里迎着，Tony那警惕的表情——因为好奇暂且沉稳着的恐惧——让Steve自动联想到科学突破或者外星人入侵。Pepper走上前来，虽然眼神中显出疲态却热情地微笑着，穿着别致的白色裤装和高跟鞋，哪怕一眼就能看出来她怀孕了。Tony对着Steve使眼色，迅速慌张地比划着，不顾一切地想表达他的——他究竟是想说 _啥_ ？——不过Pepper一转身朝他伸出手去，他瞬间停了，握住她的手，顺从地吻了一下她的脸。

突然间Steve自己都有点慌了，心狂跳起来，仿佛Tony的恐慌能传——

Bucky的声音突然传来，像是来自另一个时代的电话。“哦，嘿，”Bucky赞叹道，那语气Steve已经很多年没听他用过了，可能自从打仗以后就没有过了。“恭喜。”接着他又吃了一惊——他听见Natasha的笑声，清脆而温暖：她常有那种得意的笑，偶尔会是微笑，但她很少笑出声来。“噢，真是太好了，”她说，过去拥抱Pepper，Pepper抱了回来。“太好了，”Natasha又说，轮番看着Pepper和Tony，“你们俩一定都很开心吧。”

“哦，是啊，”Pepper赞同，笑得容光焕发。

“哦对：开心，开心，可开心了，”Tony说，然后恳求道，“Rogers，我能不能——”

“什么时候生啊？”Natasha问Pepper。

“四月，”Pepper说。“所以还有五个月左——”

“Rogers，”Tony急切地低声说。“我真的需要——”

“——右，不过在此之前Tony真的需要跟你谈谈，”Pepper接下去，现在完全是在跟Steve说话了：“我不懂除了这事以外他还能操心什么，不过他已经跟着了魔的松鼠一样在屋里转悠一上午了。所以如果你不介意——”

“我才不是松鼠。我跟松鼠一点也没有可比之处，”不过很遗憾，这话没人信。

“——在享用我们的大厨精心烹制的感恩节大餐之前跟他谈谈，我会很感激的。不然，”Pepper闪过一丝有些顽皮的笑容。“我会记着多备一盘坚果的。”

“你真搞笑，”Tony对她说。

“我觉着你得去跟他谈谈，”Bucky咕哝。

“呃，”Steve说。

“大家快请进，”Pepper说。“外套挂到衣帽间，炉火旁边有酒水：蔓越莓香槟鸡尾酒，热棕榈酒，暖红酒——哦，还有加肉桂的苹果酒，你们该尝尝，好喝极了——”

“Buck，”Steve咬着牙说的。“我不——”

Bucky一副同情他的样子，但只是耸了耸肩。“你必须去，”他说，恰好此时Tony的手抓住了Steve的手臂，Tony漫不经心地对着大伙说：“我们等会就吃饭。有一整只火鸡啥的。还有只鹅，好像。耶！”然后他拽着Steve走了。

* * *

他们上楼到了Tony的吧台那里，Tony拿出又一瓶灰扑扑的Howard的上好威士忌和两个酒杯。他拔出瓶塞——然后好像是忘了自己是想干什么，又把酒瓶放下了，伴着重重一声响。

“我要吓死了。”Tony好像在出汗，用手腕抹了抹额头。“显然。我是说，我也知道我吓坏了，可能不是太理性。”

“看出来了，”Steve警惕地说。

“只是——我本来那么愿意，但是真一发生，我发觉我跟我爸一模一样。一点不差。他 _很晚_ 才找到世界上最好的女人， _很晚_ 才要了个孩子——我是说，老天爷啊，我会重蹈覆辙吗？”Tony摇摇晃晃地坐在凳子上。“我觉得我可能只会重蹈覆辙。我觉得—— _你_ 怎么看的？”

Steve手足无措。“我不知道，”他说。

“我是说，你认识他。我爸。Howard。咱们实话实说，你差不多比谁都了解我，你没有轻信我的——你知道。我的魅力。钱财。帅脸。我从来没见过比你更不在乎钱的人。社会地位在你面前什么用也没有。”

Steve在道谢和道歉间左右为难，最后什么也没说。

“所以要是有谁会跟我说实话——要是有谁 _能_ 跟我说实话——那就是你了。我是说，好吧，”Tony拿过酒瓶马马虎虎地给自己倒了两指高的威士忌。“我知道你比我小十五岁，或者比我老五十岁， _管他呢_ ，但是你——我意思是，咱们实话实说。你有那种——你就是有那种 _可靠、父亲一样的_ ……”Steve盯着他。“你知道，那种感觉， _好爸爸的感觉_ ，”Tony说，喝下他的酒。“万一我当不了好爸爸呢？”

“我……”这很可能是Steve这辈子最糟糕的一次对话，这还要算上以他挨揍收场的几次（其中一次他的胳膊还被打折了）。不过他看得出来Tony很受煎熬，他只能努力找点话说。“Tony，当父亲这种事我是什么也不懂，我甚至从来 _没有过_ 父亲。我出生以前父亲就去世了，”不过Tony闻言唉声叹气起来：“哦，哥们儿， _瞧_ ？所有最好的人都连爹也 _没有_ ！你啊，耶稣啊，”Steve过了一小会才明白Tony不是在咒骂，而是在列举：你。耶稣。“当爹的都有毒！我应该让一对拉拉领养我们的孩子。你觉得我要是把孩子给拉拉，Pepper会抗议吗？”

“我……真觉得我帮不上什么忙了，”Steve说。


	2. 12月9日

Steve回去的时候，发现来了更多人。在燃着熊熊火苗的巨大的玻璃金属壁炉前，Natasha正跟Maria Hill交谈。Bruce在跟Clint聊天，而JaneFoster博士正兴奋地跟Pepper说话，而Thor站在她身边，举着雅致的细长酒杯，好奇又谨慎地啜饮着里面盛着的蔓越莓色香槟。

Steve在娱乐室里找到了Bucky和Sam。Bucky全神贯注地在一台巨大的弹球机前弯着腰。弹球机上发光的黄字写着“复仇者联盟”，上面闪烁着粉灯、红灯和紫灯，发出恼人的噪声——叮当作响，还有发射激光的音效，偶尔叫道“ **我是钢铁侠** ”或者“ **浩克总生气** ”。Steve咧开嘴笑了，他走近去，看见游戏机的背景画中心正是美国队长，前蹲着准备扔出他的盾牌。

电子计分屏上数字不断上涨：159000000,162000000,166000000。“你耍我！”Sam叫道，Bucky得意地一笑，做了个鬼脸，来回扭动着，不止按着控制挡板的按钮，偶尔还向右挺胯撞一下机器。“这不可能，Barnes！你这么个老古董能他妈跑哪——”

“一定是我——”分数涨到175000000,182000000，然后铃响了，机器闪着“ **加分加分加分！** ”“——天赋异禀，”Bucky这才说完。

Sam无可奈何地看看Steve，Steve笑起来。“我们那时候有弹球机，”Steve告诉Sam。“我是说，没有这么花哨，也没有这么 _烦人_ ，不过基本的概念……”游戏机发出又一波噪音——嘟嘟！——一个声音叫道：“为了中庭！”“反正他以前只要有点闲钱，总在Delaney酒吧玩弹球。没过多久他们把机器撤了，Delaney太太不太喜欢，”Steve解释。“太像赌博了。”

“既然说起来了，”Bucky说，吸了口气从机器边退开。游戏结束了，他似乎创了新的高分记录：216000000。Bucky伸出手，Sam不情愿地哼了哼，手伸到后面口袋拿钱包。“十美元。”

“肯定是你的机器手指耍的花招，”Sam嘟囔，不过还是给钱了。

“你到得挺快，”Steve对Sam说。“市长不是想跟你合影吗？”

出他意料，Sam笑了。“啊，我 _就猜_ 你不是从电视上看的游行，”Sam说，微微摇了摇头，看见Bucky和Steve惊讶的表情，他接着说：“因为你们要是看了电视，就会看见我在先驱广场那番小小的演讲。一次性指责了市长 _和_ 州长，批判他们对退役军人的无动于衷。不好意思，我没觉得不妥，队长，”Sam对Steve说，“不过我可没珍惜你留下的好名声。”

Steve笑得太灿烂了，一时说不了话，于是Bucky先接了话头：“你开玩笑吗？能惹多少麻烦就惹多少麻烦，这可是发扬他精神的不二法门。”

“罗斯福先生是个伟人，”Steve说，“不过在他以后……”他耸耸肩。“政客就是政客，Sam，他们会想要你做他们的傀儡，才不管对与错。”

Sam点点头。“唔，考虑到你几年前基本 _把政府搞垮了_ ，”他揶揄地说，“在惹事这方面我还是业余选手——”

“嘿，你看见——？”Tony探头进来，一看见在场的三人，走了进来。“好个景象。三个美国队长齐聚一堂，可不能错过发ins的良机啊，”Steve突然想起口袋里那封小孩写来的信。为什么他就以为是写给他的呢？也许是写给Bucky的，或者是Sam……

“不好意思，不要拍照，不要拍照，”Sam举起一只手说，就好像Tony是狗仔一样。他从胸袋取下墨镜，轻车熟路地戴上。

“哟， _某些人_ 可膨胀了呢，”Tony说。“我感觉可要一山不容二虎了。”

“我可看呆了，”Bucky说。“我可得跟你说，Stark，你这地方真不错，”Tony得意地看了Steve一眼，就像是在说： _瞧吧，有人懂得欣赏我的装备_ 。Steve翻了个白眼。“你要是不介意我碰你东西，我真想好好转转。”

Stark看了看他手腕上精密的腕表，那玩意八成里面有一套钢铁侠战甲、能发射火箭，还能烤吐司。“你还有时间。Pepper又在壁炉那边分鸡尾酒——肉桂波本什么的——不过你可以绕远路往那边去。JARVIS会给你引路——或者他也行，”Tony拇指朝着Steve一指。“一无是处先生——啊等等，不好意思，一无是处 _队长_ 。”

“我不是，我只不过——”Steve垂头叹了口气。“好吧：不行。不行，明白吗？不，你不该把你的孩子给拉拉养，Tony，不管她们——有多好心、准备有多充分。”

“抱歉，什么啊？”Bucky问。

Tony啧啧了两声。“我觉得你没有充分考虑拉拉计划诸多的好处，”他对Steve说。

“你不会想听的，”Sam对Bucky说。“假装你聋了吧。啦啦啦。啦啦啦。”

“他——我——”Steve深吸了口气。“我带你在大厦里转转吧，”他对Bucky说。“然后咱们来几杯那个肉桂波本的酒。”

“嘿，慢着！”Tony Stark在他们身后叫道。“你们哪个怪胎破了我的记录？”


	3. 12月10日

他们先到了Tony的工作间。Steve本来没打算进去——他有点怕这地方，觉得透过玻璃墙看看就够了——不过JARVIS一把门打开，Bucky立刻就进去了，眼睛都要看直了。“哇哦，”Bucky轻声感叹，看着实验台上某个装置。Steve完全不知道那是个什么，不过Bucky似乎着了迷。

Steve余光看见有东西在动，转过身去，是一台很大的机器——一只动物——既是动物也是机器的东西，朝着他们慢慢跨着无声的步子走来。它在犹豫，但显然很好奇—— _害羞_ ，Steve愚蠢地想， _一台机器有可能害羞吗？_ ——像一只猫，又或许是瞪羚。Steve伸手碰碰Bucky的手臂，但Bucky已经在看着它了，一动不动地站着，看着它靠近。出乎他意料的是，Bucky慢慢举起了一只手，金属的那只手，向那机器/动物伸过去，除此之外依旧没有动弹。机器/动物似乎考虑了一会，缓缓上前，一点一点活动着，直到来到他们面前。它停了片刻—— _它在看着他们_ ，Steve想，虽说它并不算有眼睛，只是一排黄色的传感器而已。接着它迈出最后一步——让脑袋碰上了Bucky的金属手。

Bucky拍了拍机器/动物的头，它发出一道迅速移动的光——是在扫描吗？那道光扫过以后消失了，机器/动物发出一声满足的嗡鸣，很像猫打呼噜，然后慢慢走开了。

“他造了一个温柔的东西，”Bucky喃喃道，声音惊人地沙哑。“我是说，你看看它吧，”Steve正要说Tony喜欢造机器人一类的东西，还弄出了很多——Dum-E，U，甚至还要算上JARVIS——但Bucky却说：“你能想象Howard会做出这样的东西吗？”这让他愣住了，因为的确，他想象不出。Howard创造了很多东西，几乎都是武器。

“来吧，”Steve说，手肘碰了碰Bucky，“我带你去看住的地方，”他带Bucky上楼到了复仇者公共区。Steve一直很喜欢这周边的露台，在那里能把城市的风光尽收眼底，他走了出去，在十一月的寒冷中驻足片刻。他觉得他能看见自己的鬼影，过去孤零零地向外遥望、想着Bucky Barnes身在何方的他。

现在他知道了，现在Bucky就在这里，暖暖的，在他身边。的确有很多可感恩。

“这风景真是千金难买哟，”Bucky说，Steve大笑着说“哦，可比那要多。至少几十亿，简直——无法想象，Buck。一切都难以想象，可我们还是走到这里了，你和我。来，”他说，终于觉得有点冷了，“我带你看我以前的房间，”Bucky笑了，笑声低沉而悦耳，“哦，你是在暗示我吗？”Steve可不打算轻易放过他这句话，他们一回到屋里，他迅速转过身来，钩住了Bucky的腰带环。

“可能，”Steve说，把Bucky拉近。“很可能。”

“他们都不知道你有多放荡，”Bucky说，只是半开玩笑。

“我觉得他们不知道的 _多了去了_ ，”Steve实话实说，Bucky笑笑，指节擦过Steve布满胡须的脸颊。

“带我看看你的房间，”他说，但是到了以后，Bucky看了一眼就沉了脸。“这可不是房间，这是一整套 _房子_ ，”Bucky说，看着屋里的皮沙发、现代造型的金属茶几，还有玻璃和大理石的餐桌。“你在这里能过得多逍遥自在啊。老天，我就非得把你从锦衣玉食里救出来——”

Steve紧紧攥住Bucky的胳膊。“想都别想，”他说，突然之间怒不可遏。“你他妈连这样的玩笑都别开一个，”随即扯着Bucky的头发把他拉近狠狠地吻他，好让他明白。“只要跟你一起，我愿意住在纸箱子里，Buck，”Steve咬着牙说。“在塑料袋里，在——”

“先生们，”JARVIS说，他们迅速分开，抬起头来。“我应请求来通知你们就要开餐了，”Steve吞咽后说，“好的，Jarvis，告诉他们我们马上就到。”

* * *

巨大的圆餐桌铺着红色金色的桌布，杯盘刀叉摆得一丝不苟，多得让Steve不知所措。感觉到处都是蜡烛和大朵大朵秋季配色的花。Pepper按着座次礼仪排座，所以每一对都被分开了，她和Tony坐在桌子的两端。Bucky坐在Tony旁边，而Steve坐在Pepper和Natasha中间，而Natasha旁边坐着Clint——那么Pepper要么是不知道Natasha和Clint在一起了，要么是出于好意想撮合他们（这更有可能）。然而人数还是比较少，所以大家只要稍微努力一点，还是可以跟所有人说话的，至少在把桌子中间巨大的摆设撤走以后就可以了。

“这只够塞牙缝的，”Tony说，展开餐巾铺在腿上。

Pepper调皮地笑。“一共九道感恩节主题的菜呢，”她说，“再说George是个棒极了的厨师，你们可别太急。”Bucky看了桌子对面的Steve一眼，Steve撇了撇嘴： _嘿，是你说的，他们是家人_ 。不过要是这么说，他猜这种感觉——有些不安有些措手不及的感觉——对于大多数人来说恰恰就是家庭聚会的感觉。他还记得很久以前，坐在Barnes家的餐桌边的他——陌生人、孤儿——也感到不知所措。当时是Bucky帮着他应付，现在轮到Steve来留心帮他了。

“所以你觉得怎么样？”Tony问Bucky，随口的一句开场白，Steve等着Bucky跟他讲他对Stark大厦和那些绝妙景观的印象。但Bucky回答的不是Steve以为Tony在问的问题，而是另一个。

“我觉得你该养条狗，”Bucky对Tony说。“大狗。”

Tony盯着他看了会，不过他是聪明人，没用多久就懂了他在说什么。“嗯哼。这就是你的解决方案，是吗？‘养条狗’？老天爷，不如我们搭辆皂飞车（*）、周末再去钓鱼玩玩？”Tony火力全开地讽刺。“非凡农庄屁也不记得（**），哥们。这又不是一集《反斗小宝贝》（***）——我又没有那种带院子的到处是坡的牧场让小玻（****）跑来跑去。我只在中央车站顶上有十层楼，里面还净是玻璃、技术设备和危险化学品，里面一半是开放式设计，”Tony挥手指着宽敞的房间，果真到处是钢铁、大理石、玻璃、刻金装饰、白色浮花绸，还有高大的、敞开的壁炉，外沿还只有一道细细的铁栏杆防止你掉到下面三层的派对场地。“来一只大狗这地方就乱套了。”  
（注：*没有引擎、完全依靠重力前进的车。**“Pepperidgefarm remembers”梗。非凡农庄（Pepperidge farm）有一个古早广告，大致是一个老头怀念他奶奶做的饼干时打出了广告词“非凡农庄记得”。近年被重新发掘出来成了梗，用于表达怀旧、讽刺等。例：还记得演员演戏不抠图的时候吗？非凡农庄记得。***1957年开播的美国家庭情景喜剧。****启蒙童书《斑点狗小玻（Spot the Dog）》的主角。）

“正好，”Bucky说。“大狗会捣乱、拆家、搞事情——于是你就知道之后怎么才能收拾了。他会惹麻烦，不过至少有麻烦的是他，而不是小孩，而你的小孩会 _爱上_ 他，这还逼着你一天必须带他俩出门两次。”

Tony盯着Bucky，仿佛是盯了极久，最后终于出声了：“哈。”


	4. 12月11日

“你好像心里有事，”Natasha对Steve说，而突然被打断思绪的Steve说：“不，不，我没事，一切都好，”接着不假思索地说下去，“只是我收到了这么一封信……”他看见那封信已经到了手里—— **纽约布鲁克林区，美国队长收** ——才发觉他真的很想告诉Natasha。他想知道她的看法。

“这是……？”她接过信盯着看。上面没有邮票，没有邮戳，然而……还是寄到了。Natasha眉间出现一条竖纹。“这个送到你家了？”

“送到车库了，是啊，”Steve说。“你觉得这代表着什么？”

“她觉得 _什么_ 代表着什么？”Tony问。

“Steve收到了一封寄给美国队长的信，”Bucky解释，Natasha把信举了起来，让Tony看那字迹稚嫩的信封。“看起来是个小孩写的。”

Tony伸出手。“让我看看，”他说，Natasha把信递给Clint，Clint传了下去，一直传到Tony手里。Tony看了看，吹了声口哨。“我觉得这代表邮局的人一定跟中情局交情不浅，”他说。

“是啊，又或许是反过来的，”Clint开口。“你们那地方很团结，你的邻居肯定都知道怎么回事。这孩子把信寄到布鲁克林，可能你们的邮差就想，‘我知道怎么办，把信给我，我会确保它送到对的地方’。”

“又或许不是邮差拿来的，”Bucky说。“或许只是个当地的小孩，听见爹妈和学校的闲话，说街区那头住着个超级英雄……”

“就像他是Boo Radley一样！”Clint说，咧嘴笑着活动着手指。“吓坏了——”

“不，不对，你套的故事完全不对，”Pepper说，看那义愤填膺的程度，她怕是个文学学士了。“这不是《杀死一只知更鸟》，这是《34街奇迹》——”

Bucky仰头微笑起来。“你是说科尼岛大道奇迹吧。”

“我觉得这也有可能吧，”Natasha说。“邮局的人闲的没事——”

“我们本来可以提取指纹的，”Tony说。“可惜你没好好保存。”

“——不知道那这封信怎么办。他们已经要处理那些写给圣诞老人的信了——”

“当然，现在顶上已经有一半复仇者的指纹了，”Maria Hill翻了个白眼说。“我们为了国家安全还不得摧毁这封信。”

“——然后一个本地人，了解Steve这片地区风闻的人，他说，‘嘿，我知道该送到哪。’”Natasha看看Bucky说：“合情合理？”

“我觉得是，”Bucky回答。“几个街区外在纽科克有个大邮局。寄到布鲁克林区的信是有可能转到那里的。”

Steve哼了哼。“是啊，再说咱们去年有那么多媒体关注——”

“前年，”Bucky嘟囔。

“——我敢说全世界都知道我们回布鲁克林了，就算他们不知道确切地点。你甚至都不用仔细看报道写了什么， _标题_ 里都写得清清楚楚。Bucky Barnes回到布鲁克林，我们的布鲁克林小伙子们回来了——”

“该死的，最开始都是在飞鹰上登的，”Bucky说。“《飞鹰日报》是布鲁克林的报纸。”

又一个声音加了进来。“信里写的什么？”Jane Foster问。

“实事求是！”Tony Stark叫道。“观察研究！科学家的标杆！”Tony把信递给Bucky，Bucky递给Clint，Clint又传了下去：“这个荣幸应该是你的，队长。”

“真的是吗？”Steve问，从Natasha手里接回信。“怎么能确定是写给我的，而不是给Bucky或者Sam的……？”

“哥，我住布朗克斯，”Sam说。

Bucky盯着Steve。“我是个杀人如麻的国际杀手？”

“不，你不是，”Steve说。“再也不是了，”不过他还是划开信封，抽出信纸，是张从笔记本里撕下的纸，他读完，大笑起来。接着他清清嗓子，读给大家听。信不是很长。“亲爱的美国队长，圣诞节我想要几个步话机。我今年可听话了。爱你，Alisa。”

大家一时说不出话来。

“唔，”最终Sam说，“我猜你最好赶紧到塔吉特百货去。”

（译者插话：信太可爱啦。把walkie-talkie写错了，还粘了猫猫贴纸哈哈哈） 


	5. 12月12日

到了回家的时间，JARVIS说：“要我为二位叫车吗？”Bucky和Steve相互看看，Bucky说：“不啦，我们坐轻轨回去。”于是他们坐电梯下到大厅，然后进了中央车站。即便是像今天这样的假日，车站还是熟悉而令人安心的一片熙来攘往——人们匆匆往各个方向奔走，看也不看他们一眼，对他们 _毫不在意_ 。Steve突然如释重负，不仅因为其中的无名感，更是因为还有归属感——突然之间，他们不过是八百万纽约人中的两个普通人。

他们走过格雷巴通道——Steve发现花样甜甜圈不在了，那里现在是一个卖果汁的摊位（果汁？）——进了主厅，上方是巨大的车次显示屏和点缀着星座的蓝色顶篷——猎户座、金牛座、双子座。他们没有交谈，从人潮中走出，手插在口袋里，驻足仰望那些星星。

“我没法再住进玻璃盒子里了，”最终Bucky说。“就算花哨的盒子也不行。”

“我也不行了，”Steve说，他们一起走向城铁。

“你闭过眼睛吗？”他们在Q线列车上抢到座位后Bucky问他。“在火车上的时候？”

Steve想也没想：“怎么，你疯了？等着被抢吗？！”Bucky大笑起来：“你想事情的时候还是像个小瘦子一样。我不是说 _以前_ ，我是说 _现在_ 。 _之后_ 。”

“我还是不会在火车上闭眼的，”Steve告诉他。

“唔，那时候——”Bucky张嘴，又停下来改口。“我在他们手里的时候。我刚到他们手里的时候，”Steve突然专注起来，因为Bucky不喜欢谈起那时候。“我很混乱，无所适从。不过我最开始做的是——我来了纽约，上了城铁，就觉得好些了。一开始我甚至不知道为什么——那不是记忆，更像是本能。我只知道很久以来我头一次有了冷静、正常的感觉，后来我才明白，如果你 _闭上眼睛_ ……”说着Bucky闭上了眼，头仰起来靠在车厢的内壁，“那是少数跟咱们那时候 _几乎一模一样_ 的感觉。”

Steve坐直了一点点，恍然大悟。“我也这么做过，”Steve说，“就在解冻之后，在——”玻璃盒子。“在神盾找我加入复仇者计划之前。我坐车……”他想着想着笑了。“……其实是去Goldie，Goldie健身房。因为它在那里，也因为我想打点什么。我去了科尼那边，我去了你家老房子原来的地方——”

“你家的没了，”Bucky淡淡地说。

“——去了所有我觉得可能还在的地方，然后Nick Fury来了……唔，之后车就来了。车、坦克和昆式战机。他们想给我一辆车，我说我不想要车，他们就给了我一辆摩托车。挺好的一辆。”

“还带追踪器，”Bucky说。

“还带追踪器，”Steve说。

“我的胳膊里面以前带追踪器。以前。我觉得现在我们是自由人了，不过防人之心不可无啊。总有些人一点也不把咱们两个当成人，你和我。他们只觉得咱们是 _遗失在外的重要武器_ 。”

“你觉得……”Steve从口袋里掏出那封信，展开，“小Alisa会把咱们交给九头蛇或者中情局吗？”他盯着那张小猫贴纸： _喵_ 。

“不，”Bucky勾起嘴角一笑，“更关键的是，我觉得邮差也不会的。这个级别的政府雇员我还不担心。”

“万一他是卧底呢？”邮差暗中监视他们，好像真有这种可怕的可能性。

“如果他是卧底，”Bucky耐心地说，“他绝对不会掺和这种事情的。难道他会给美国队长送信？假如他不想让人发现，他绝对我不让咱们知道他知道你是美国队长的。”

“对哦，我猜，”Steve叹了口气，他愿意把所有人往好处想，然而有时候这些人把这事搞得太他妈难了。车停在他们那一站，他们下车，爬楼梯出站，走在安静的居住街区，回科尼岛大道。多数窗子都亮着——大家还在跟家人欢庆感恩节——而且很多人已经开始挂圣诞装饰了。车道和树木上挂满了一串串彩灯，他们一路至少看见了一个亮闪闪的圣诞老人和一个雪人冻冻（*）。  
（注：*1969年美国同名动画片主人公。）

他们一转弯走上科尼岛大道，周围一下子就显得凄惨了，所有的车库门都关着，窗子被金属的百叶窗遮得严严实实。“咱们在外面挂点灯吧，好不好？”Steve问Bucky，朝着科尼岛设计与装潢公司挥挥手；至少上面大大的黄色招牌还挺明快的。“让街道喜庆一点。”

“你想在外面搞装饰？真的假的？”Bucky怀疑地问。“这是什么时候的事？”

“现在的事，”Steve说。“来嘛，布鲁克林就兴这个。 _好吧_ ——”他迅速说，举起一只手先堵住Bucky的反对意见，“——我以前觉得这是浪费电，不过我发现未来的人好像都不在乎费电了，或者可能电不一样了什么的。我觉得这种灯不会费多少电。”

Bucky打开门锁。“你想弄灯，我们就弄灯，”他说。Steve一踏进熟悉的、阴冷的车库，一下感激不尽——首先自然是感恩Bucky，但还要感恩他们一起搭建的小家，感恩他们刚刚离开的朋友们，感恩他们忠诚可靠的邻居们，甚至感恩那个给他写信的小女孩能好心地提醒他美国队长还有些意义。

本来事情可能就这么结束了，然而第二天早上又来了三封信。


	6. 12月13日

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
>  老师说我们得给圣诞老人写信，但我不愿意，所以我就写给你好了。我奶奶（*）也住在布鲁克林。如果你认识她，也许你可以让她光明节别给我寄袜子了，还是送神秘孵化蛋（**）吧。  
>  （注：*原文bubbe，意第绪语的奶奶，犹太人的叫法。**一种玩具。）  
>  此致，  
>  Lauren Weiner  
>  Eleanor Perkins小学2年2班

* * *

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
>  我哥哥说要是把我的壁虎放冰箱里，把它冻上再解冻，它会没事的，就像你一样。我觉得这不是真的，因为我们没有超级皿青血青可以给它注射。我哥哥说这没关系。  
>  这是我的壁虎，我生日收到的，不是我哥哥的。他的壁虎死了。  
>  他是骗人吗？  
>  此致，  
>  Patrick Miller

* * *

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
>  嗨，圣诞快乐！我喜欢你在游行上的气球！我想你，希望你一切都好！替我跟Bucky问好！  
>  爱你的Cristen


	7. 12月14日

信件十点才送到，其实是件好事，这代表着Steve发现新来的信之前还能在画室里赶上几个小时的活。

上午只有几个小时的光线，有时候，假如他运气好，下午还能有几个小时，要是他有心情画画，就得善加利用，而今天正是这么个情况。差不多天刚亮他就起来了，下楼喂狗，留下扯过枕头蒙在脸上的Bucky。然后他就进了画室。他在玩弄色彩，并不算是特意在做什么，只能说是在用蓝色和绿色做着实验。他感觉某种新的东西要诞生了，但他不是很确定会是什么。

过了一会Steve用抹布擦了手，后退一步，感到很满意；那颜色像是书，像是温暖的水，至少像是活生生的东西。他回到对面屋准备好咖啡，给自己弄了一碗玉米片。咖啡的香气引来了Bucky，他睡眼惺忪，穿着T恤和短裤，一侧头发睡扁了。在干活的日子，Bucky起得都很早，不过一放假，他很爱睡懒觉。

“早安，”Bucky说。“你胡子蹭上颜料了。”

Steve咧嘴一笑。“职业风险，”他回答。“你今天想干什么，懒骨头？”

Bucky给自己倒了一杯咖啡，坐在桌边。“你想出去兜风吗？”他问。“我听说北边有个垃圾场，咱们可以去看看大家都在那扔了什么。”

“唔，你知道我爱垃圾场，”Steve说，站起身来。“先让我洗把脸去。”

Bucky漫不经心地四处看了看。“你把报纸拿进来了吗？”

Steve向后转身——毕竟他穿好了衣服，而Bucky没有。“我去拿报纸，”他下楼去取报纸和信，发现里面有两份账单、一张支票，还有三封新的信。纽约布鲁克林美国队长收。

“唔，说实话，我真挺担心那只蜥蜴的，”Bucky靠过来，越过Steve的肩膀读着那些信。Steve把三封都打开了，一封封摆在餐桌上。

“是啊，”Steve心不在焉地说，事实上让他担心的不是那只蜥蜴，“不过我们能怎么办呢？这些也不是真信，都没有回信地址——他们只是小孩。”他想到些什么，笑了起来。“比那更糟。他们可是 _现代_ 小孩。他们只会发邮件发短信——他们哪懂怎么寄信啊？”

“啥也不懂，”Bucky说。“顶上连个邮票都没贴。”他站起来伸了个懒腰，咕哝着：“我去穿衣服。向Cristen转达我亲切的问候。”

Steve笑笑。“会的，”他开玩笑，不过突然想到他或许 _可以_ 这么做。Lauren Weiner比另外两个孩子更严谨些，不仅签上了自己的名字，还写上了学校名字：Eleanor Perkins。另外两个孩子听起来像是跟她同龄的，他们有没有可能是一个班的呢？Steve皱起眉头，走到桌边拿出笔记本。Eleanor Perkins小学在印第安纳波利斯，而且正跟他猜的一样，是一所公立小学。Steve皱眉，看见学校的地址，又搜了搜，然后建了一个空白文档。

> 印第安纳州 46001  
> 印第安纳波利斯市石桥大道5510号  
> Eleanor Perkins小学 转 Lauren Weiner同学收
> 
> 亲爱的Weiner小姐：  
> 虽然你的学校在很多方面似乎很不错，但你应该告诉你的老师，作为一所公立学校的老师，她要求你们给圣诞老人写信是不合适的。你干得好！在我小时候，就有争议讨论孩子该不该在学校做效忠宣誓，还有孩子该不该学习圣经，如果该学的话，要学哪一本，因为天主教和新教用的圣经不是一个版本，而且显然还有希伯来圣经。过去，像John Dewey（*）的人奋力抗争，希望教会所有公立学校的学生民主和成为社会的一份子有多么重要，无论他们来自哪里、是何信仰。  
> （注：*美国教育家、哲学家。主要著作《哲学之改造》、《民主与教育》等。）  
> 我很遗憾，我不认识你的奶奶，而且纽约大概有成千上万个Weiner。不过，我敢说不管怎么样，你奶奶知道什么才是最好的，你该记得，你能有你奶奶真的非常、非常幸运。光明节快乐！  
> 此致  
> Steve Rogers

他盯着自己的名字看了一会，按了删除键，重新写下：

> 此致  
> 美国队长

另外两封信写得快了很多：

> 印第安纳州 46001  
> 印第安纳波利斯市石桥大道5510号  
> Eleanor Perkins小学 转 Patrick Miller同学收
> 
> 亲爱的Patrick：  
> 我很遗憾，你哥哥在骗你。你永远都不该把任何活着的东西放进冰箱。而且，我要是你，我会多多留心你的壁虎，绝对不让它没人看管。  
> 此致  
> 美国队长

* * *

> 印第安纳州 46001  
> 印第安纳波利斯市石桥大道5510号  
> Eleanor Perkins小学 转 Cristen（姓氏不详）同学收
> 
> 亲爱的Cristen：  
> 我很高兴你喜欢美国队长气球。现在美国队长是Sam Wilson了，他也做得很棒。至于我，我已经在军队待了很久了，能够做回普通人我很幸福。Bucky跟你问好。  
> 此致  
> 美国队长

Steve心满意足地合上笔电，去洗脸了。 


	8. 12月15日

他们准备好出发，Steve下意识朝着斯蒂庞克的方向走去，然而看见Bucky走向脏兮兮的白货车的司机侧，顿住了脚。

“你要去找什么特定的东西吗？”Steve扬起眉毛说。

Bucky谨慎地摆着不置可否的表情。“我挺乐观的，”他说。“再说，我得找个消遣。”

天气寒冷而晴朗，他们走布鲁克林桥进了城区，上了西边的高速公路，沿着哈德逊河岸向北行驶。过了一会他们到了布朗克斯，从熊山大桥过河西行，把哈德逊河谷的富人抛在身后，穿过山峦和公园，经行州西部的几个小镇。Steve靠在副驾座上，望着顶部终年积雪的山和山在清澈的湖中投下的倒影。过了一会，他们上了一条单车道，从山区开进一个小镇。标牌上写着“伍茨菲尔德，人口：893”。

小镇基本只有一条单车道、加油站、教堂、酒水店和兽医诊所，除此之路那头还有一个古老的大谷仓，外面堆着破烂。Bucky把货车开到小路上，在门口停了车。他们下车，一个带着棒球帽的瘦子迎了上来。“James Buchanan？”他问，相继看着Steve和Bucky，Steve意有所指地瞧了Bucky一眼：露馅了。Bucky是特地找到这里来的。

“是我，”Bucky先认了，伸出他戴着手套的手。“这是我的搭档，Steve。”

“你好，Steve，”那人说。“我是Jeff，”然后又说，“进来瞧瞧吧。”

“给我们看看你都有什么，”Bucky说。他们跟着Jeff进了谷仓，屋里堆满了——唔，应有尽有。沙发、桌椅、破旧的书柜、桌子、台灯、电器、杯盘，还有整整一堆打字机，能想到的什么都有，堆在一块，就像《公民凯恩》结尾那一幕。一面墙从上到下挂满了画——Steve忍不住去看，都画得不怎么样。大多数是帆船。不值一提的风景画。鹿。

Bucky在靠近门口的地方看旧家具。“是啊，我们这有一大堆东西，”Jeff说，摘下棒球帽挠挠头，帽子底下其实是秃的。“我们把镇子那头的老房子清了个底朝天，在那住的老头去世了，活了95岁，愿他安息。他们要把房子拆了。好像要建个养老院，”不过Steve能看出Bucky并没有认真听，他在看几个很高的书柜，然后跪下来看一张旧餐桌的雕花桌腿。Steve走近来，看见一个箱子，表面的黑漆开始剥落了——不过他敢说底下是个19世纪的弧形顶盖木箱。箱子旁边是一张靠背开裂的单人皮沙发。一个脏兮兮的种花用的木箱子。

Bucky终于站了起来。“还有什么？”他问，Jeff带他们往里走，给他们看了一些19世纪意大利风格的深色家具，Steve知道这种东西完全不对Bucky的口味。之后还有一些据Steve了解叫“二十世纪中期现代风格”的家具，他个人其实庆幸他错过了这种东西。他觉得很丑。

“好了，”最终Bucky说，“我觉得里头有一些还挺有意思的。你怎么卖，论件还是论堆？”

Jeff挺起身体。“唔，这得看情况，”他说，就这么开始讨价还价了。Steve退出了这个环节，他很难做到不动声色，不想坏了Bucky的事。他突然注意到一个黄铜的落地灯。这东西得换一下电线，还得好好擦一下，不过摆在客厅里沙发旁边会挺好看的。古旧的灯罩状况还不错，上面有月桂和美洲雕的图案。

“嘿，Steve！”Bucky终于叫道，Steve就拿着那座灯往谷仓门口走。“我们快成交了——你还看上了什么东西吗？”

“你打算买什么？”Steve问，听Bucky说他要买下那个老头所有的东西时候努力管住表情——包括书架、种花的盒子和旧沙发；聪明。Bucky没让Jeff注意到他真正想要的东西。

“这灯怎么卖?”Steve问，把灯拖到面前。

“就送你了，”Jeff说，他和Bucky握手成交。

他们花了一个多小时才把所有东西装进货车，中途只能把桌子拆了，椅子腿也拆了下来，还是差点没塞下。“交易愉快，”最后Bucky跟Jeff握手，拿出一张名片。“只要带实木的，橡木，胡桃木，我大概都会想来看看，”Bucky跟Jeff说，然后他们上车回市里。现在他们得慢些开了，毕竟多装了不少东西。

“需要我用谷歌找个丢东西的地方吗？”上路以后，Steve咧嘴笑起来。

Bucky瞥了Steve一眼，也笑了。“顺路就行，”他说。Steve掏出手机，在熊山西侧找到一个大垃圾场，他们就绕了个小弯。“沙发肯定得扔，”Bucky说，把沙发拖出来扔到了垃圾堆上。“不过书柜的话我挺犹豫的——木头还不错。”

“不过还得放起来，”Steve不同意，Bucky叹了口气，听了他的：于是书柜就这么扔了。“好了，还有什么？我等不及要给那个箱子翻新了，”Steve说，看了看货厢最里面的箱子。“我得把剩的漆都剥掉，不过如果它跟我想的一样，也值得费费工夫。”

“过会再说，”Bucky说。“我这边得需要你帮把手——嘿，等等，喂！”看见Steve抓住那个种花的箱子，他喊道；Steve还以为这个也是要扔掉的。“那个别扔！”

Steve立刻停下来。“抱歉，”他说。“我没想到你想要这个种花的。”

“那不是种花用的。至少我觉得不是，”Bucky说，然后他们关上后门，走了。


	9. 12月16日

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 我妈妈叫我给圣诞老人写封信，告诉他我圣诞节想要什么——但我更想写给你。你还是个瘦小子的时候，为了别人把你当回事一定碰上了各种麻烦，我的历史老师说你总是打架，但是我圣诞节真正想要的，是知道你怎么明白如何做自己的，就是，在周围所有人都要你放弃、浑身伤病地待在家里别再出去打架的时候，依旧 **坚持自我** 。当 **所有人** 都嘲笑你为了打破他们偏见的努力，面对他们你是怎么捍卫自己的？你是怎么知道他们错了你对了、你不仅仅是个傻孩子的？  
> 谢了，  
> Frankie DelCiccio

~ ~ ~ 

> 亲爱的Frankie：  
> 我真希望我能给你一个更鼓舞人心的答案，但事实上，我只是从来不怎么在乎别人的看法。在我小时候，我和我母亲Sarah Rogers相依为命，她是一位非常勇敢的女性。她告诉我，我只需要做好我自己的事，不要浪费时间去担心别人做什么想什么。你会发现，人生很艰难，到头来其实只有两种人——会帮助你的人，和其他所有人。如果你有一两个支持你的人，这就很好了，你很幸运。别让他人削弱你，因为你需要把你的精力保留给真正的战斗和坎坷。我妈妈总说有时候假装看不见听不见是有好处的。我觉得疏忽一点也不错。  
> 此致，  
> 美国队长

* * *

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 如果你去白宫打坏Drumft总统的鼻子，你还能做美国队长吗？还是说你打了总统以后就得辞职了？  
> 我希望你一直都是美国队长！不过我也希望有人能去打坏Drumft总统的鼻子。  
> Rosie

~ ~ ~ 

> 亲爱的Rosie：  
> 我同意，我们身处一个让人担忧的时代。但是美国走过弯路，而且重要的是，我们要记住这个国家有过很多（很多很多）糟糕的总统。我有幸在富兰克林·罗斯福先生任期间服役过，但我也经历过沃伦·哈丁和赫伯特·胡佛，我跟你讲，这可不是好玩的。另外，历史上看上世纪——应该说19世纪——除了林肯先生以外多数的总统都乏善可陈。时至今日，没有人纪念约翰·泰勒或者安德鲁·约翰逊是有原因的。历史的弧线虽长，但总是趋向正义——如今人们都认为这句话是马丁·路德·金博士先说的，但我们在学校学到这是西奥多·帕克牧师的话，他是位废奴主义者。在他的演讲里，帕克牧师还说：“物极必反。杰斐逊想到奴隶制时颤抖地记起上帝的公正。不过多久，整个美国都将颤抖。”但愿他是对的！  
> 此致，  
> 美国队长

* * *

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 我参军很大程度上是因为对你的敬仰。谢谢你所做的一切。  
> Hurwitt中尉

~ ~ ~ 

> 亲爱的Hurwitt中尉：  
> 我很荣幸在你参军的决定中起了作用。我知道你会理解我的，我当时完全不知道我即将面对什么，但我渐渐觉得，人生中大多数时候，我们做出重大决定的时候都是这样。当时，全国上下团结一致显得特别重要，我非常想参军——

听见Bucky走上楼梯的脚步声，Steve抬眼，屋门开了，穿着羊毛外套的Bucky走了进来，说：“回来了。刚去了五金店。”

“嗯嗯，”Steve说。

> ——非常想参军，当然万万没有想到——

“我买了得有十七种砂纸，”Bucky一边脱外套一边说。“还有四种不一样的着色剂，你得告诉我哪种才是对的。另外那里的螺栓搞促销，结果我就买了——我也不知道多少，太多了。我没办法。”

“人之常情嘛，”Steve心不在焉地说，接着Bucky走过来说：“你在——又是信？别告诉我你真要 _回信_ 吧？”

“就几封，”Steve辩白。“就一两封。来，这封是写给你的，”他说，把信递过去。

>   
> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 谢谢你打败怪牛勿（物）救了我们学校。  
> 为了感谢圣诞老公公，我们要给他留牛奶禾（和）饼千（干）。  
> 你也喜欢饼千（干）吗？  
> Benjam（i）n

“好吧，”Bucky看了一眼说，“我们得搞清楚这到底他妈怎么回事。另外，你没时间弄这个——我需要你下楼干活。我把那桌子放在后面拿脱色剂泡着，不过现在你得来帮我把它洗干净——”

“好啦，行，行，行，行，”Steve说着把笔电合上。“我来了。这就来了。”


	10. 12月17日

当然了，Bucky是对的——他没有时间回信，尤其要是他们想及时把Nat的桌子做完——但是一旦读了就很难不去想那些人——他们为什么要给他写信？他们到底觉得就凭他能给他们什么？又一次，Steve完全不知所措。

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 我叫Steven，跟我爷爷和我爸爸同名。我爸爸说他和我爷爷都是取了你的名字，说这代表了很大的期望。我记得你因为你的朋友Bucky碰上麻烦的时候。我爸爸说你是个很棒的朋友，他仍然为依你命名而感到骄傲。他说有的时候好人会做不好的事，但是只要可以，他们会尽快重新开始做好事。他说你的朋友现在在做好事，所以我们不该记恨他的过去。所以我想写信给你，因为我也有一个总是惹麻烦的朋友。他在学校总是惹麻烦，因为他没法坐住不动，没法保持安静，而且总是生气，一生气就跟人打架。我在努力帮他，但是目前没有成功。  
> 我爸爸说你帮了你的朋友。你能告诉我你是怎么办到的吗？也许你可以给我点建议怎么帮我的朋友。他想做个好人。  
> 谢谢你，  
> Steven Martin

* * *

> 亲爱的Rogers队长：  
> 我是Steven的父亲，他写信的时候我给他帮了忙。关于他朋友的问题，详细的我也不清楚，只知道Steven告诉我的事情。我同意他的看法，Stevie和他朋友都是好孩子。  
> 事实上我是取了您的名字——我的祖父参加了二战的战斗，您和他并不相识，您的任务也没有对他产生什么直接的影响，没有什么重大的事情。但他一向认为您是美国人最美好品质的象征，也是黑暗时期中希望的使者，所以他给他的儿子取了您的名字，而我的父亲又把这个名字留给了我。我愿意认为Stevie的命名是为了我们所有人，也是继承了我们家族的精神。  
> 我知道大概您大概很忙，但假如您能抽出一点时间，给Stevie写几句话，这对他的意义会很重大，他努力帮助他的朋友时也能得到很大的鼓舞。  
> 感激不尽，  
> Steven James Martin

Steve站起来，把信留在台灯的光下；他没法答复，这他妈要他怎么答复？在昏暗客厅的另一边，Bucky在沙发上看电影，里面有亨弗莱·鲍嘉（*），还有——“那不是维罗妮卡·莱克，对吧？”Steve问，瘫坐在他旁边。“对，”Bucky说，屏幕的光映在他脸上。“她叫劳伦·白考尔（**）。很辣，”Steve靠着他，把脚搭在茶几上。电影不错，鲍嘉演了一个叫Philip Marlowe的侦探——“嘿，”Steve皱起眉头说，“这个Philip Marlowe是不是那个——？”“嘘，”Bucky说。“我想好好看电影呢。”  
（注：*演员，《卡萨布兰卡》的男主角。**演员，亦是鲍嘉的最后一任妻子。此处提到的电影是1946年的《夜长梦多/The Big Sleep》。）

等片尾字幕出来了，他们在沙发上已经搂抱成一团，暖和又舒服。“真的不错，”Steve钦佩地说，扭过头看着Bucky。“ _你什么毛病？_ ”他说，努力模仿鲍嘉。

“ _你一治就好_ ，”Bucky低沉而性感地低语，学白考尔，Steve咧嘴一笑，推着他躺下去，翻身滚到他身上，深深地吻他，本来主要是想开玩笑，后来变味了，过了一会他能感觉到Bucky在他身下硬了，他没断开吻，慢慢扭动着，想把手伸到Bucky裤子里去。他不是特别成功，不过隔着牛仔裤和棉布兜住了他的硬挺，动作之下Bucky呻吟起来。Bucky的手顺着他的后背向下摸去，抓住他的屁股……

“我刚有了一段特别生动的回忆，”Bucky喘道，望着他，呼吸有些急促，“是你，你还瘦巴巴的时候，光着屁股在咱们以前的家里走来走去，只披着衬衫，”Steve笑了；他也记得，除了衬衫什么也不穿，爬上Bucky的大腿调情挑逗。他还是矮个子的时候，穿衬衫能盖住他一小部分腿，几乎就——非常接近——能把该遮的都遮住了。倒不是说他想藏着掖着。跟Bucky在一起当然不想。那时候也不想，现在也不想。

“这记忆我们现在就能重现，你和我，”Steve说，向后爬去，抓住Bucky的手，把他从沙发上拉起来——拉进他的怀抱，把他拉近吻上他，一条手臂勾住他的脖子，Bucky可逃不过要被他的胡子刮红了，不过那也没什么的。再说Bucky也没抱怨，只是环住Steve的腰，如此交缠着，他们转了一圈，两圈，撞上了卧室的门框，又被弹开，朝着床去了。接着就是比谁脱衣服脱得快了——既有自己的，又有对方的。Bucky将他推倒，跨坐在他身上，顺着他的腿移动，爱抚着Steve苍白的大腿，直到他惊喘着颤抖起来，然后贪婪地握住他的阴茎，来回抚摸，送到嘴边，蹭着他的嘴唇、他的脸颊，蹭满他整张脸，全然不顾Steve急促的呼吸，他的啜泣和哀求， _天啊_ 。

之后Steve醒来，浑身发软，但是身上黏糊糊的，还必须得上厕所。他悄悄溜下温暖的床，在去厕所的路上发现桌子上的灯他没关。他方便完洗涮干净，回来的路上去关灯，然而……他突然知道他想对小Steven和他父亲说什么了。Steve坐下来，从笔筒里拿出一支笔，写道：

> 亲爱的Steven James Martin先生和小Steve Martin：  
> 我不是什么专家，并不懂小孩、心理学、伦理学或者别的什么。不过我可以这么说：有时候成与败的区别就是一个决心无论如何不会放弃你的人。有时候你只能深信一个人是你的朋友，决心尽自己所能守候在他身边，不论发生什么。在我一无他物的时候Bucky没有放弃我——只消他一松手我大概就无药可救了。那时候他有很多门路，而我举目无亲。之后，在我们回来以后，我们的处境反了过来。不过我是他的那个人，无需多言。我余生都会紧紧拉着他绝不放手，因为就是这样，我们之间就是这样。  
> 此致，  
> Steven Grant Rogers


	11. 12月18日

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 你会飞吗？有时候我看由管 ~~现~~ 视屏（油管视频）觉得你会飞但我不石角（确）定……

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> ……我们学校高年级的坏孩子叫我们死玻璃、娘炮还有其他难听的东西，我都不知道为什么。Josh会很生气，想跟他们打架。我跟他说别去，这正是他们想要的，而且反正也没什么用……

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 我叔叔退役回家以后再也不笑了。妈妈说我不该去烦他，但是他一个人不跟别人说话并没有好起来……

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 我的侄女和侄女婿刚有了小孩（我是个姑婆了！），他们很犹豫要不要遵守疾控中心推荐的接种计划。他是美国队长的大粉丝……

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> ……知道你和Peggy Carter关系很特殊。有的报纸上说Carter女士得了阿尔兹海默症，在你解冻的时候就已经开始有失忆症状了。我妈妈也得了阿尔兹海默症，她已经记不得我是谁了。看着这种病一点一点吞噬一个人太难受了。我很感激她还在，但同时她又不在了……

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 我希望你能帮我。我的狗狗Sadie生小狗了，我爸爸说要是我找不到人领养，他们都得进收容所。在这边我不认识太多人。我们刚从弗罗里达搬过来，天越来越冷了。不过你一定认识很多人。你能帮我给狗狗们找个家吗……

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> ……明白我们这一代人在六七十年代对你的感情很复杂。一方面，你是“楷模”，是征兵办公室希望我们效仿的典范，好让我们在越南服役。可另一方面，你依旧像是我们中的一员。你知道电影《逍遥骑士》里有一架以你命名的摩托车吗？你知道七十年代我在摇滚演唱会后台见过你的星盾被涂鸦在乐器箱上吗？

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 我不相信有圣诞老人，所以我来给你写信。因为你是最棒的，你什么都能办得到。可是我在一本书上读到你的爸爸在一场很大的战争中去世了。我爸爸也去世了。在一个很远很远、叫阿富汗的地方……

“够了，停下。停下。就现在。——就他妈的现在，Steve！”

“好，但是，”Steve无助地说——

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 我叫Lucero Oquendo，我得了癌症。我告诉你不是为了你可怜我或者对我区别对待。我告诉你，是因为我觉得这让我明白了你为什么隐退了……

“ _现在就他妈给我停下来，Steve，_ ”那是Bucky的“Steve我真他妈不是跟你开玩笑的”语气，在两个世纪里不同情况下听过这种语气很多次以后，Steve已经很熟悉了。然而，Steve疯子的名声不是白白得来的。

“这封是给你的，”他说。

> 亲爱的美国队长：  
> 你要怎么回到过去？怎么继续前行？怎么成为另一个人？  
> 我看见了你制服撕裂露出红星的样子。我看见了你重新穿上从前的制服战斗，因为这是你的选择，执意展露你的红星，像肩章一样。如果你都能做到，Bucky，那么谁都能做到，可我不知道该怎么办。  
> 我知道你永远都不会看见这封信，可是老天啊。都太操蛋了。我不知道能做什么。  
> 保重，  
> A
> 
> __

Bucky开始只扫了一眼，然后又看了看，读了一遍，两边，面无表情，然后粗暴地把信拢成一堆，扫下了桌子。他下颌有一根肌肉在抽搐。“好了，现在你给我听好了，Steve，行吗？这些不会停的。这都上 _热搜_ 了，你懂吗？你上 _热搜_ 了。”

“我什么？”

“有个小鬼头灵机一动没把信写给圣诞老人，而是写给了你，这我完全能理解，可是你回了信，他们在社交平台上晒，现在照他们的说法这个事火了，像火灾那种，Steve，#亲爱的美国队长，还有些自作聪明的蠢蛋在用#是的Virginia世界上真有美国队长，不过重点，Steve—— _我真他妈想让你明白_ ——重点是这些不会停的。好吗？他们不会停，所以我要叫停了。我现在就要叫停了。完毕。”

“好吧，”Steve说。说实话，看着Bucky怒气冲冲下楼拿了个原来装过六瓶机油的空箱子回来，他其实松了口气。Bucky把所有的信都扔到了箱子里，还有信封，Steve的笔记和写到一半的回信，然后对Steve威胁地举起一根手指：“成吗？”

“成，”Steve立刻说，Bucky搬起箱子——然后没动。没动。他就一动不动地站在那，两眼放空，显然是在想什么事，又或许在等什么；想起了什么？“操，”Bucky最终嘟囔，重重把盒子放在餐桌上，在里面翻找起来。过了一会他找出一封信和一个信封。“上车，”他说，Steve没有异议。


	12. 12月19日

“你 _确定_ 是这个地址吗？”Bucky第六次问，Steve低头看看那几乎无法辨认的布鲁克林地址，就好像他每看一次字迹都会变一样。

“不，我不确定，”Steve说，几乎哼唧起来，“不过看起来是这个。至少这地址是存在的，所以这一定是个好迹象，是不？”这其实是个反问句，而Bucky此前已经开过了Steve说的地方，两次。是一座小小的独栋房，带一个坑洼不平的院子，周围围着金属防护网。

“好吧，”Bucky说，终于停了车。“只是，就算来对了地方，咱们都够奇怪了，如果找错地方了岂不是更糟。”

“不，我们用那句话就行嘛，”Steve说。“我们来找个人，问狗的事。”

“你是说找个孩子，”Bucky说着下了车，Steve跟着下车，关上了斯蒂庞克的门，他们一起沿着开裂的人行道走向那栋小房子。尽管从他们的小区向东走一走就到了布鲁克林这一片，这里还是感觉像另一个世界。Steve记得有个说法是“去了个卡纳西一样的地方”，现在他知道为什么了，不知道为什么，卡纳西的确显得与世隔绝。

不过他还是敢说他们找对地方了；走到院门口，他们在纱门上看到一个标牌： **小心恶犬** 。Steve想这大概就是著名的Sadie了。“我不管了，”Bucky说，按了门铃。Steve以为会听见屋里有狗叫，但是什么也没有，过了一分钟门开了个缝。里面插着防盗链，一个孩子的脸好奇地往外看。

“嗨，你是Joey吗？”Steve问。“我听说你有几只狗狗可以领养。”

Joey的表情扭成五味杂陈的样子；他们来了，他既开心又难过。“妈，”他扭头叫道，“有人来看最后一只小狗了！”

门短暂地关上，然后又打开了，敞开了些，在Joey（橄榄色的皮肤，黑色平头，Steve猜他应该八九岁）身后是Steve这辈子见过的最不凶恶的狗狗。Steve好笑地看了一眼Bucky，看见他的嘴唇也在抽搐着憋笑。那只大黑狗睁着大大的眼睛看着他们，明显有着无尽的耐心。

“这是Sadie，”男孩说，随手抱了抱她的头，而狗狗泰然地应对。“她生了六个小崽，不过我们只剩一只了。”男孩穿上一件蓝白格的外套，走到院子里，他的狗忠诚地跟在身后。“他在房后，”他说，带他们去了房后的棚子，里面有个洗衣/烘干机，还有一只 _巨大无比_ 的黑色小狗，狗狗蹦蹦跳跳地从油地毡另一头跑过来，狂摇着尾巴。Sadie走上前，用鼻子蹭了蹭小狗，轻轻咬了他后脖子几次。

“真是漂亮，”Bucky告诉Joey，Joey开心地笑了。“你知道他是什么吗？什么种的？”Joey摇摇头，于是Bucky转而问Steve：“你觉得呢？他比他妈妈更结实，她像是马士提夫獒犬，不过我觉得他更像只纽芬兰。”

“是啊，也许还有点猎犬血统，”Steve说。“黑色拉布拉多和纽芬兰的串儿？甚至有可能是圣伯纳——我是说，看看他的 _脑袋_ 。”

“我看着呢！这小崽以后能长得像头牛，”Bucky说。

现在男孩显得有些担心了。“他没 _那么_ 大。我是说——”他叹了口气。“大家都说他太大了，所以现在还剩他。没人想要他。其他的小一点，他们很快都被抱走了，很多人不想养大狗，因为他们会占很多地方，吃得也多。爸爸甚至不想养Sadie，但是妈妈坚持要留下她。她特喜欢大狗。”

“我也特别喜欢大狗，”Steve柔声说。“我最喜欢大狗了。”

Bucky尖锐地看了他一眼：“你说过的，就两只，不多养。”

Steve叹了口气。“就两只，不多养，”他不情愿地说。

“嗯，好，”Bucky说。“因为这只狗狗已经有主了。”他转向Joey说：“你的狗狗会去一个很好的家，里面都是疯子和机器人。其实比听起来好很多。”这时Joey突然眨了眨眼，仔细地看起Steve。

“等等，”他说。“你是——你是美国队长？”

“我，呃。是啊，以前是。嗯。你知道的。对。”

* * *

“我不想把他给Tony！”

“你必须把他给Tony，”Bucky说。“我们就是为这个才去找他的。别分心，Steve。”

“可是看看他！看看他的脸！”把狗狗抱在腿上的Steve捧起他毛茸茸的大脑袋。“ _看看这张脸_ 。这不是张可爱的脸吗——”

“我在看路，Steve，这样我能确保我们不死在半路——不过你猜怎么着，我可能是犯傻了，因为结束一切好像也不……”

“我们要给他起什么名字？”Steve问。“道奇怎么样？或者 _鲍嘉_ ——鲍嘉是个好名字。”

“我们不会给他起名字。他不是我们的狗，”Bucky说。“他是 _Tony_ 的狗。”

“是啊，但我们还是可以起个名字，”Steve反驳。“就像个叔叔——那是什么词来着——”

“长者风范，”Bucky说。

“对！长者风范。就像参加命名仪式的教父。”

“你说过就两只不多养的，”Bucky几乎是绝望地说。“你说过的。”

“嘿，慢着，我知道了！我们应该叫他Tony Bark，”Bucky瞬间爆笑起来，前仰后合的，Steve都怕他真把车撞了。“拜托！这是个好名字！”

Bucky挣扎着控制表情。“好吧，你猜怎么着？我们等会去买礼盒、项圈和一个大红蝴蝶结，你可以在他脖子上挂一个小牌写上Tony Bark，行吧？不过说起来，自从我们看见这只狗，他可该死地一声都没吭——”

“我知道，因为他是个好孩子， _那么好那么好_ ——”

“卧了个大槽，”Bucky说。

* * *

“好吧，他在不在？他在家吗？”当电梯降到E层的时候，Steve问JARVIS，而JARVIS告诉他们是的，Stark先生目前在家。

“你会确保狗狗安全地到他身边？”Steve问JARVIS。

狗狗正坐在电梯正中一个巨大的橙色波点礼盒里，露出半个身子，脖子上系着一个大红的蝴蝶结。JARVIS答应他会确保狗狗上楼能够直接易如反掌地找到Stark先生。

“我们应该跟他一起上去，”Steve对Bucky说。

“我们 _才不要_ 跟他一起上去，”Bucky说。“我们把狗放下，然后拔腿就跑。”


	13. 12月20日

收到第一个信息的时候，Steve和Bucky站在作坊里，打量着Nat的桌子。

“你觉得需要再上一层蜡吗？”Steve问他。

“我觉得已经很完美了，”Bucky回答。“我觉得你干得实在很出色。不过说起这个风格——你觉得她会喜欢吗？”桌子是橡木的，螺纹桌腿，大概得有100岁了，就像他们一样，不过最妙的是它有两面折叠暗板，收起来能坐四个人，展开了能坐十个。做得真不错，Bucky想。

“这风格有什么可挑剔的？”Steve双臂抱胸，检视着桌子沉思起来。“好看。使用。随便哪种椅子——”

Bucky的手机贴着胯震动起来，他看见Steve也紧绷起来掏出自己的手机，看来大概是复仇者专用的线路。老天，出事了吗，他们——

“没事，虚惊一场。”Steve抬眼。“只是Tony抽风了。”

“啊？”Bucky掏出自己的手机——

“他给咱们发狗图？”

“嗯。不光是咱们，”Steve说。“我觉得他在给所有人发——队里所有人。嗷，看看这只狗啊，Buck。他多开心啊！瞧瞧他看起来多开心啊！”

“开心就对了，能有什么不开心的？这狗这辈子不用愁了。”Bucky把手机塞回口袋。“我们能不能接着说正事？”

“行，好吧，”Steve说，把手机收起来。“我的问题是——它手感好吗？如果需要的话我可以让它再细腻点。还有时间。”

Bucky用真手拂过桌面，拇指来回蹭着桌面的纹理。“我说，这就是个桌子的手感，Steve，”他说。“我不知道还有什么可说的。”

Steve啧啧两声，自己过来了。他手掌拂过古老的橡木，然后指尖横扫过桌面。“挺光滑的，对吧？没有凸起，没有粗糙的地方？也许我该再拿砂纸打磨一遍。”

“我觉得你绝对是大惊小怪了——”手机又震动起来。Steve的手机也响了。他们看着彼此，但只有Steve掏出了手机。他看了看，咬住了嘴唇。

“是狗吗？”Bucky问。

“对，”Steve说，又瞧了一眼手机。“他——他系了条领带，Buck。Tony给他打了条领带，还有个——”

“好吧，”Bucky。“再多的我就不用知道了——”外面传来熟悉的响声，Bucky等的就是这个，他立刻去车库边上，抓起木头柜台上那一纸箱写给美国队长的信，走向门口。

然而他刚到门口，就传来了敲门声。Bucky皱起眉头，拉开了门。门外是个穿着蓝色制服的邮差——他是亚裔，没准是华裔——眨着眼惊讶地看着他。他抱着一个跟Bucky怀里的箱子差不多大小的桶。“你好，”邮差说。

“正是我想找的人，”Bucky说。“听着，你们应该搞错了。”

邮差像是松了口气。“是啊，我也觉得是错了，”他说。“我们本来想解决一个问题，但好像搞出了更大的问题。”他挪了挪怀里装满了信的大桶。“我是说，我们每年都会收到一些信，但绝对没有 _这么多_ ，从来没 _这么多_ 。”

Steve走到Bucky后面，身后跟着George和Gracie。Bucky叹了口气，拇指朝后指了指。“他回信了，”他说。“现在都上热搜了。”

“哦。哦，我明白了，”邮差说。“我猜这就是原因了。”

“你为什么说总是会收到信？”Steve好奇地问。

“就是，我们总是会收到信啊，”邮差又说了一遍。“总是收到这种信。有写给圣诞老人的，这个谁都知道，不过也有写给美国队长的。每年都有一些。其实细想一下也而是一种荣誉，”邮差说，不好意思地看看Steve。“人们不会给多少虚构人物写信——我是说，不是 _虚构_ 的，”他迅速窘迫地改口。“历史人物。 _传奇_ 人物。比如，人们给美国队长写信，给圣诞老人写信，给福尔摩斯，给朱丽叶，也就这些了。都是写给非常特定的一些——”

Bucky的手机震动起来。Steve的手机也同时响了。他们没管。

邮差礼貌地迟疑了一下，但是一看他们都没有看手机的意思，接着说了下去。“都是写给非常特定的一些人物。邮政局在1912年的时候就发起了圣诞老人计划（*），但是我们一直都没想到要开展一个美国队长计划。不过我猜是时候考虑一下了。”  
（注：*该活动真实存在。详见https://about.usps.com/holidaynews/operation-santa.htm）

Steve皱起眉头。“我不明白，这个美国队长计划能干什么？”

“唔，圣诞老人计划……首先是邮政局在主办，但是我们也和州立的和当地的机构、慈善组织和个人之类的合作……你知道的，写写回信。可以自愿参加——可以去参与活动的邮局认领一封信。有的人会送礼物，你懂的，送给那些孩子，或者他们会组织回信的活动。”邮差蹭蹭下巴。“纽约的活动在全国是规模最大的，我感觉。要是办个美国队长计划，我猜我们会做一些类似的事情。给小孩送点玩具，不过或许也有——”

“退伍军人组织，”Steve立刻说。

邮差又一次吃了一惊。“是吗？”

“是啊，”Steve说。“有很多老兵写信来。还有，呃——有一些孩子，就是，啊——该怎么叫？”他看看Bucky，Bucky一开始不懂他什么意思，然后突然明白了。

“哦，”Bucky说。“你是说同性恋。”

“对，”Steve说。“同性恋的小孩——不过现在他们不这么叫了。LGDB。T。A。Q。啥的。不管怎么说吧，找一些懂这种的人应该会比较好。”

“还有流浪动物收容所，”Bucky说。“有些孩子想养宠物，还有些需要找新家的小动物。应该有人给他们牵个线。”

“好，”邮差说。他三个轮子的小邮车停在CIDC的车道上，他把怀里的桶放回货厢里，然后伸手接过了Bucky手里的箱子，也塞了进去。Steve显得有些伤感，不过Bucky发自肺腑地感到庆幸。

“你该到卡德曼广场去一趟，布鲁克林商业区的分局，”邮差说，Bucky和Steve相视一笑，在他们那时候，卡德曼广场曾经是布鲁克林邮局总局，现在依旧是栋很美的建筑。“他们把以前的信都收在那里；我是说，挺有意思的。跟他们说……你们是谁，他们就会给你们看的。”

“好，我会的，”Steve说，伸手跟他握手。

“谢了，你帮了不少忙，”Bucky附和。他们一起站在门口，看着邮差上车离开。

最后是Steve忍不住了，掏出手机。“好嘛，现在狗狗戴上Tony的眼镜了，”他说，Bucky呻吟了一声说：“好吧，好吧，这我可真得看一看。”


	14. 12月21日

他们抬着桌子（侧面朝上，用毡子包着）上了二楼平台，这时候听见楼上的门开了。不过多久，Natasha抓着栏杆朝下看他们。“你们是在……？”

“特快专递，”Steve说，他们小心地把桌子弄上最后一层台阶，想方设法拐个大弯进了走廊，走向Clint的公寓。

Clint突然冒了出来。“哇哦，这么大。我们需要把门拆下来啥的吗？”

“应该没事，”Bucky瞧了瞧说。“让一让就成，”他跟Steve合力把桌子送进了狭窄的门框，然后搬到了屋里面。

Natasha跟在他们身后，看着他们小心地把桌子放在地上，什么也没说。Steve不禁注意到他的样子——她一反常态地放松，光着脚，穿着某种贴身的裤子和一件男式衬衫，红发潦草地扎成马尾，有几缕散在脸边。“我——”Steve突然说不出话来，感到脆弱，毫无防备。突然之间这像是过了头。也许是他误解了。毕竟她那时候只是随口说说，还是几年前的事了。

已经晚了。Bucky小心地解开厚厚的毛毡。Steve尴尬地挠挠后脖子。“我们，呃。给你带了张桌子。圣诞快乐，Natasha。”

她脸上露出一种他从未见过的表情，她努力地把眼泪眨回去，朝他伸出手臂。Steve把她拉近，弯下身子将她紧紧抱在怀里，而她也钻进他的臂弯抱住他，没有放手。

Bucky对Clint说：“桌子是给Natasha的，不过你也能在边上坐一下， _我猜_ 。”

“我还没原谅你用那条狗搞出这么个操蛋事，”Clint回答。“假如我有狗，我才不会给他穿乱七八糟的衣服。我的狗会像个爷们儿一样吃比萨。”

Bucky啧啧道：“一样自恋，”他说，Clint想了想，承认他说的有道理。


	15. 12月22日

回家路上，Steve貌似不经意地说：“你想顺路去一趟卡德曼广场吗？”

Bucky瞥了他一眼。“你觉得他们还开着吗？”

他敢说Bucky真正在问的不是这个，但还是回答了：“一般晚上八点关门。”他不太确定该怎么回答Bucky真正的问题： _你真想去吗？你还没受够吗？_ 其实Steve也 _受够_ 了——这些信让他甘拜下风——但与此同时他也需要知道那里都有什么。

毕竟，这是他的信啊。

“那好吧，行，”片刻过后Bucky说。“你想去咱们就去。”

每年这个时候，布鲁克林商业区都美极了，古老的建筑被灯火装点一新，人们在节前仅剩的几家商场匆匆购物。他们把车停好，拐过街角走去，面前的政府建筑白得闪闪发光，有着宏伟的台阶和角楼，像座城堡一样，和过去相差无几，然而周边的街道不同了，少了行人，街车也不见了。

他们走上台阶进了邮局。不经商量，Bucky先发制人，走向窗口跟一个员工低声进行了一场紧张的对话，中途朝Steve的方向偏了偏头，Steve站直了一点，他知道不管Bucky和那女人在说什么，他是其中的展品A： _是的，就是我，_ 他想道。 _美国队长。我是第一任美国队长。_

Bucky终于转过身，挥手叫他过去，他们一起走过一个个窗口，到了大厅尽头坚固的、带着“闲人免进”字样的门。片刻过后门开了，那位职员挥手请他们进了员工区。她把Steve上下打量了一通，过了一会，点点头说：“好吧。看来他说的是实话。”

“我不会在这种事上骗人的，女士，我发誓，”Steve对她说。

“我会，但是我这会儿碰巧没骗人，”Bucky说。“带我们去看信吧，”职员笑了笑说：“这边请。”他们跟着她一路往里走，经过自动机器、传送带和将邮袋拖往各个方向的工作人员，走下一层楼梯。

“我们已经没有无效信办公室了，”她说。“在亚特兰大有个邮件认领中心，不过这种信我们不会发到那里。大多数给圣诞老人的信都由圣诞老人计划接手了，也有些寄到北极啊、阿拉斯加啊——他们那边有自己的项目。传统上，我猜，美国队长的信总是送到我们这里的。”她又瞧瞧Steve说，“他们说你是这边土生土长的来着。”

“是的，女士，真的，”Steve回答。“我小时候都要来这个邮局取包裹，不过那时候不太一样。”

“唔，那是当然。”她在一道上面写着“仓库”的磨砂玻璃门前停住脚，掏出一串钥匙。她一打开灯，Steve看见屋里满是各式各样的帆布邮件袋——墙边一个个架子上，在粗糙的分拣桌上面下面，还有其他随随便便什么地方，到处都堆满了邮件袋，几乎没有落脚的地方。

但是女职员走了进去，相对自如地清出了一张桌子，把上面的袋子都堆到了角落里，然后到最里面那面墙边看了一会，扯下一个巨大的袋子，Steve手足无措，上前把袋子接下来放在了桌子上。她三两下解开了袋子的拉绳，把袋子一推，里面的信倾泻而出。Steve觉得背上汗毛倒竖，这些信——这可是货真价实的 _信_ 啊！这才是信从前的样子——练过书法的人仔细写好规整的地址，贴满五颜六色的邮票。他拿起其中一封，微笑起来，同时竟觉得有点心痛；穿越时光的信啊。信封已经泛黄了，上面印着1945年的邮戳，贴了一枚三分钱的邮票。

**纽约布鲁克林，美国队长收**

“我可以打开吗？”Steve问，女职员大笑着说：“当然了。你不开谁开呢？”于是Steve打开了信封——胶水早就失去粘性了——抽出里面的信纸。

> _亲爱的美国队长：_   
>  _我叫Mary EllenThompson，我猜你应该不记得了，但是我去了11月7日明尼阿波利斯的那场表演，之后在战争债券晚会上，我们简短地见了一次面。你说你喜欢我的毛衣——_

——突然之间Steve脖子后背都冒起汗来，天哪，是的，他 _记得_ 她。Mary Ellen是个金发浓密的漂亮女孩，穿着一件红白蓝的毛衣，紧身的那种。当年紧身毛衣是很诱人的穿着；他还记得首个掀起风潮的毛衣女郎拉娜·特纳，看着她的时候浑身都会热起来。那时候Peggy也有件让他看了晕乎乎的红毛衣。

> _——你还好心地在我的签名册里签了名。现在广播上都在说你失踪了，目前所有搜救活动都没能找到你。他们不肯说你牺牲了，我可以理解，因为我觉得即使在旗开得胜的时候，那样我们也都会崩溃的。我发现我自己就没法接受。_   
>  _所以我要写这封信给你，因为如果我还可以给你写信，你肯定还没死。你只是在某个遥远的地方。对我来说这么想要容易一些。你，我的哥哥Jimmy和Thomas，和我的未婚夫Donald——你们这群小伙子只不过是去了一个信到得很慢的地方。但我们的信，还有我们的爱，总有一天会送到你们手里的。_   
>  _快些归来吧。_   
>  _Mary Ellen Thompson_

“需要待一会，”Steve咕哝着转过身去，Bucky立刻去给他打掩护。“那么，嗯，”他对女职员说，“邮戳上写着这是1945年寄的。这里这么有年头的信很多吗？”

“是啊，当然，”她回答，不过语气有些困惑。“一袋子都是，”然后解释道：“那一袋是1945年的，”接着又说：“这一整屋放的都是美国队长的信。那袋只是1945年的信而已，”Bucky轻轻地、痛苦地叫了一声，说道：“噢。”


	16. 12月23日

“嘿，你饿吗？”回家路上，Bucky问，瞟了一眼Steve。“愿意的话我们可以顺道去一趟Junior’s（*），喝个咖啡，再要点——”  
（注：*纽约著名的芝士蛋糕餐厅）

“不了，我……”Steve有些恍惚，忍不住总往窗外看。开始下雪了，不过感觉不会下多少。“我还好。”在Bucky的——唔，说坚持不太对。在他的敦促下。极力规劝下。说句实话，Bucky都算是发脾气了。总之他丢下了那些信，除了Mary Ellen Thompson的那一封被他收在了外套内袋，紧贴着心脏。

“我们都卸下所有该死的担子了，Steve，”Bucky说，看一眼路，又看一眼他。“我们有权为自己留点时间，你不觉得吗？”

“我觉得对，”Steve说，终于感到一丝轻微的笑意；能有点时间跟Bucky单独在一起听起来妙极了。“会很棒的。”

“我们该去买棵树，这才是我们该干的事，”Bucky说。“就快到圣诞节了，我们还没买圣诞树呢。然后没准可以在沙发上赖一晚上，吃披萨，看电影。”

“吃几张披萨，”Steve纠正。“看几个电影——可以连看两部。”

“好，成，”Bucky说。

“我想看看那个劳伦·白考尔的其他片子，”Steve说。

“可以啊，”Bucky说。“有好多——”Steve的手机在口袋里响起来，但只有他的响了。“不是我的，”Bucky像是读到了他的想法，Steve皱起眉，掏出手机。

Bucky叹了口气。“又是狗图？”照片一张接一张地来：带着圣诞帽的Tony Bark，穿着丑丑的圣诞毛衣的Tony Bark，戴着假胡子和眼镜的Tony Bark。

“不是，”Steve慢慢说。“不过是Tony。要我立刻给他打电话。”Steve抬头。“他用请了，”Bucky往右一拐，把货车停在一个消防栓旁边。

“电话给我，”Bucky说，伸出手来。

“我可以……”Steve开口，但Bucky不允许他拒绝。Bucky输入Steve的密码解锁，按下回话键打给Tony，把手机举到耳边。

“不，是Barnes，”Bucky说。“你想让他干什么？”Steve的超级听力也分辨不出Tony说了什么，只能听出他在说话。

“不为啥，”Bucky说，接着Tony又叨叨叨说了起来。

Bucky不为所动。“不为啥，”他又说。“因为今天够他受的了，行吗？你告诉我，我会……”Bucky话音渐落，不过认真听着，没过多久他面色不再阴沉，放松下来，靠在驾驶座上，还在听Tony讲话，Steve了解他，知道不管是什么事，他转变心意了。

过了一会Bucky扭头看着Steve，眼神询问着他。Tony还在讲话。“你觉得怎样最好，我就怎么做，”Steve喃喃道。“我全听你的，”Bucky抿嘴，嘟囔起来：“现在我们都这么叫了？要是咱们能得空我要带你回家让你好好听我几次——”然后他改回正常的声音对Tony说：“好吧，既然这样，我们也去。我们也去！我告诉他，我们——他会同意的，他也会去的。我这不跟你 _说了吗_ ，他会同意的。老天爷，说是就是！”Bucky叫道。“……什么时候？”他看看表。“今晚？还是——好。好。好的。祝贺。”

Bucky挂了电话，把Steve的手机揣起来，给车点火。

“你太讨厌了，”Steve说，好奇得不得了。“我说，拜托，给点暗示嘛。”

但Bucky直接告诉他了。“他想结婚，”Bucky说。

Steve不知道他为什么还会吃惊，但还真有点惊讶。“结婚？跟Pepper？”

“不，跟 _我_ ——对，当然是跟Pepper，”Bucky翻了个白眼。“他说他突然特别传统，想在小孩出生前结婚。不过他是Tony，所以他非得现在结，赶在圣诞节，当然，他们不打算去市政厅之类的。”

“当然不会了，”Steve说。“慢着，让我猜猜。苏格兰城堡？”

“不是，不过方向是对的。”

“法国巴黎，”Steve猜道。“或者，嘿，是不是教皇？要找教皇给他们主婚吗？”

“不是，”Bucky说，拐上CIDC的车道。车库的金属门慢慢卷了起来。“他们想在加勒比海一个私人小岛结婚。所以我们都要飞过去——你，我，Natasha，Clint，所有人。”Bucky把车停进去，熄火，然后转过头来严肃地看着Steve。“他想要你做伴郎，Steve，”Bucky说。“我替你答应了。我觉得你该答应。因为你就是（*）。我是说，我也没法说他的逻辑有问题——”Steve倾身过去，扯着Bucky的外套前襟将他拉近，吻上了他，两张嘴紧紧贴在一起，Steve扶着他的头，劝诱着他张开嘴好品尝他的舌头。他们亲吻了很久，不管他俩里的谁正要抽身，另一个总是拉着他重新深深沉陷。  
（注：*伴郎的英文是best man，字面意义是“最好的人”。）

最终是Steve将吻断开。“我来听你的，”他说，呼吸有些急促。“就现在——如果你愿意，我们上楼到卧室去。”

Bucky脸潮红着。“好，”他说，他们跌跌撞撞下了车，上了狭窄的楼梯。Steve觉得什么也顾不上了，有些失控，他拉扯起Bucky的衣服，可能有些过于用力，把外套拽下他的胳膊，粗鲁地解着他的扣子，甚至不等衬衫完全解开，就俯身吮吻着暴露在外的脖子，锁骨，胸口。Bucky轻轻呻吟，扯住Steve的头发——他愿意的时候也可以很粗暴的——拉着Steve上来接吻，踉跄着进了卧室倒在床上，也顾不上把床罩扯掉了。最终他们快速发狠地做爱，刻不容缓，半在床上半在床下，Steve的裤子脱了一半，Bucky在他身后呻吟，亲吻着他肩胛之间。Steve垂下头惊喘，能感觉Bucky的手指在他身上留下淤青，Bucky顶进他的身体，拉着Steve的胯，扭了一下，再次挺进，放大着他们身体之间诱人的甜蜜的摩擦。伴着一声意外柔和的呻吟，他高潮了，倒在Steve汗津津的后背；Steve抓住Bucky的手腕，拉着Bucky的手到自己的硬挺，在几次套弄后就射了。

* * *

Steve没想到自己会睡着，然而他就这么睡着了，裤子半脱，Bucky还沉甸甸地压在他后背。他醒来时身上盖着一条军用羊毛毯，Bucky不见了。Steve小心地起身，觉得有些酸痛，脱掉了身上剩下的衣服去把自己洗个干净，然后穿上旧T恤和运动裤，跳过了内裤——他想引诱Bucky上楼再来一轮。

Bucky显然跟他想的一样——他站在作坊里，穿着T恤和一条薄得几乎一览无遗的睡裤。他正看着Steve之前误以为是种花用的那个箱子——那木头颜色深得发黑。Bucky在上面擦了某种化学品，之前的漆层化成了不成形状的浆糊。Steve进来的时候，Bucky扫了他一眼，眼神赞许地流连。“嘿，我这就来。”

“我没意见，”Steve微笑着说，然后：“你拿它有什么打算吗？”

“有，不过我会需要更多时间，”Bucky说。“它需要下很多功夫。过来嘛，看一眼，”Bucky拿了个东西刮掉表面的一点黏糊糊的旧漆。Steve这才看见漆下面的木头雕着花叶和水果的图案，以前还有彩绘，他想道。他想再次给它画上颜色。中间有一块椭圆形的地方写着年份：1852。这时他才明白这是什么——这是个古老的摇篮。

“等完工了一定会很好看，”Steve说。“我会给它彩绘，做一个新的底座。”

“唔，反正在小孩出生前还有时间，”Bucky说，“除非Stark连这个也要催一催。来吧，我们得打包了，明天一早他就派车来接咱们。”


	17. 12月24日

来接他们的车更像是个滚动的酒店大堂——奶白色的皮革沙发，中间一个光亮的木茶几。Steve打开车门往里探头，看见Clint和Natasha已经在车上了。Clint兴奋地探索着里面的设施，似乎有热咖啡和糕点。不过什么也没法改善Natasha的心情，她从头到脚都穿着黑色衣服，还戴着Steve觉得是她宿醉专用的墨镜，瘫在一张沙发上。Natasha不喜欢早起。

“他最好别不识抬举，”她低低地说。

“他不会的，”Steve告诉她，然后对司机说：“稍等，我们马上就出来。”他回到车库，Bucky脚边是行李……还有狗狗们，乖乖地坐着。Tony又进一步指示说这次不寻常的婚礼也要邀请他们的狗狗。本来这着实让人摸不着头脑，Bucky却突然恍然大悟地呻吟道：“他也要带上自己的狗。可能有一整个分区专门给狗待。”

现在Bucky盯着他：“所以他是认真的？”

“司机说是真的。我是说，车里有地方。车里都能坐下道奇队所有的主发阵容。”

“那好吧，”Bucky将信将疑地说。“算是有备无患。走吧，”他说，然后语气变得更尖锐：“可得给我好好表现。乖乖的不许打架。”

“嗯，我 _尽力_ 吧。”Steve说。

George和Gracie立刻上了车，George很识好歹地占据了有利位置，热情地靠在Natasha的长筒皮靴边上。“唔， _这_ 排场，”Bucky对Clint和Natasha说，就当是问好了。

“可不是，”Natasha说。

“不过有咖啡，”Clint说。

Steve才把头伸进去，又改了主意退了出去，拿出钥匙赶到信箱前。最好在走之前把信箱空下来。他把信塞进包里，把包扣好。CIDC都锁好了，Steve留恋地回望一眼才上了车。金窝银窝不如狗窝啊。

于是他们就出发了。“咱们要去哪个机场？”Bucky问。

“应该没有名字，”Natasha皱着眉说。“就是个靠海的私人停机坪。他要来布鲁克林接咱们。”

“当然了，”Bucky面无表情地说。

“嘿，你们想要日常，这就是Tony的日常。”她耸肩。“习惯就好。”

Bucky看了看伸手又拿了一块点心的Clint。“我个人还没习惯，”Clint说。

“是啊，我不想习惯这种生活，”Bucky说。

“你觉得Howard会让Tony养狗吗？”Steve问Bucky。

“Howard？不会啦。Howard或许会养一整个狗舍的名贵犬。配种用。或者——”

“对——或者赛犬，”Steve补充道。

“是啊。作为投资。在佛罗里达或者南卡罗莱纳这一类的地方。”

“他甚至可能对此感兴趣，”Steve思考着。Howard突然在眼前活灵活现，但他印象中的Howard比现在的他们谁年纪都小。把他想成Tony的父亲太怪了。“也只会三分钟热度。他会对狗无所不知，然后大概就把它们完全抛在脑后了。”

“是啊，”Bucky轻声附和着。“Howard就是这样。”

* * *

车拐上停机坪，Stark的飞机就等在那里。他们爬上高高的楼梯，进了……一栋飞屋，有好几个客厅，一个餐厅，还有一扇扇门，掩着更多看不见的地方。Tony和Pepper来迎接他们，Bruce站在他们身后，接着Tony Bark笨拙地冲上前来，险些摔了跟头。无疑他是被George和Gracie的气味吸引过来的，两条狗狗被Bucky紧紧地牵着。这只“大”奶汪似乎很开心能交到新的狗狗朋友，Steve看着咧嘴笑起来。

Pepper显得很累，但也非常、非常开心。“对不起，我知道这很疯狂、很仓促——”

“他们说什么都不肯错过的，”Tony说。“你说什么都不会错过的，是不是，Steve。”

“千真万确，”Steve笑着同意。

“这是我这辈子最开心的一天。这么多年，Pepper可算要给我一个名分了。我的天，我是怎么低声下气连骗带哄的。可我终于能做准新郎了。跟我介绍介绍你的狗好吗？我们还没正式见过面呢。”

“这是George，”Bucky说。“这是Gracie。Gracie有点紧张。”

“谁不是呢。带他们到里面吧，有吃的喝的，还有给狗狗的小零食，我让他们把整个机尾都改造了。其他人——外套脱掉，拿杯酒，安全带系好。飞行时长是2小时17分钟。”

* * *

他们一路向南飞，Steve靠窗坐着，看着窗外的大西洋。他在飞行时一直心怀敬畏。当然在血清之前他从没坐过飞机，那时候坐过飞机的人只有一战的飞行员，都是和他父亲一般年纪的人。偶尔他会回头环顾机舱——Clint、Natasha、Tony和Bucky坐在桌边打扑克，Bruce和Pepper都坐在舒适的扶手椅阅读。George走过来，把头搭在Steve膝上，在他身后，Gracie躺在地上，而Tony Bark爬到她身上，摸着她的脸，嬉戏地轻咬她的耳朵和脖子。虽然Tony Bark还是个奶狗，他已经有Gracie一般大了。

Steve开始看早上的信打发时间。大多数是垃圾信件和广告，他撕碎扔掉了，不过有一封手写的信，他有些不安地读起来。是这么写的——

> 我住在你三个街区外的阿盖尔街，听说你是美国队长，或者以前是，这让我觉得你很可靠。不管是真是假，你们网上的评价挺好的，所以管他呢。我要买一套房子，检测员说烘干机要重新走线，这要怎么弄？能给我一个报价吗？  
> 另外我也需要一些建议：  
> ——深色胡桃木地板搭配什么颜色的墙漆最好？  
> ——石膏线呢？  
> ——护墙板怎么拆最好？还是说该留着？  
> ——我家厨房该用白瓷砖吗？

Steve笑着把信收到包里，至少，这封信他能回。

海水从冰蓝变为天蓝，Steve能在远处看见小岛的轮廓了。终于一个小点变为一片拥有绝美海岸线和白色沙滩的陆地，飞机降落到一条不知哪里冒出的狭窄黑色跑道上。“欢迎来到玛利亚岛，”飞机渐渐停下时Tony说。“这是我爸给我妈的结婚礼物，”他解释道，“现在我要把它给Pepper。维吉尼亚岛，”Tony宣布，试试这名字听起来怎么样。“嗯，我不太确定。佩珀角？”

Pepper开心地笑了。“我喜欢佩珀角，”她说，Tony得意地向她伸出手，陪着她下了飞机。Steve下了飞机走进温暖的海风，看见了蓝天和青山——除此之外什么也没有了。飞机的金属阶梯底部有一辆白色顶棚的开放式摆渡车等着他们。他们都上了车，行李和狗都在车尾。“拐个弯就能看见主屋，”车一开动，Tony就指着远处说。“你们的别墅分布在岸边，”此刻“主屋”——一座带塔楼的白色多层豪宅——显现在远方，其后是一片海。随着他们越走越近，他们看见了上面写有名字的砖柱：“白色别墅”、“海滨别墅”、“美景别墅”，每个柱子边是一条车道，通往里面的房屋。

摆渡车停下，Tony说：“间谍在这里下车。下一站是超级士兵，再下一站是科学家。一点左右来主屋吃午餐。”Clint和Natasha在写着白色别墅的柱子那里下了车，而Bucky和Steve在海景别墅下了车。五颜六色的花树掩映着别墅的白色大门。摆渡车接着往前走，Steve和Bucky在树荫下走向里面白色的平房。几级台阶上是一道圆顶的木门。他们打开了门，走进了……这算是天堂了，墙几乎全是玻璃的，面向一道波光粼粼的海湾，周围点缀着更多开花的树，白沙蓝海近在咫尺。Steve被这美感吸引，走向那缤纷的颜色——出了双开玻璃门到了后院，下了台阶，穿过花园，沿着鹅卵石小路，走上沙滩。他隐约听见Bucky低声对狗狗们说了什么，然后狗狗就从他身旁飞快地跑过，跳进了浅浅的海水——奔跑嬉戏，甩掉毛上的水，又跳回海里。金毛很喜欢水，他知道的——有几次他和Bucky专门把狗狗们带到了科尼岛看它们玩——不过他好像从没见过他的狗这么开心过。

Bucky在他旁边脱下靴子。“来吧，”他咧嘴笑着。“我觉得该学学它们，你说呢？”

Steve傻笑起来，也脱下自己的鞋。“为什么，”Steve一边解腰带一边说，“每次你说起咱们跑路的时候都是要去芝加哥，却不想想墨西哥？”

他只是想开个玩笑，但是没过大脑——为什么他不用用 _脑子_ 呢？“在墨西哥把金属臂藏起来更难，”Bucky回答，把衬衫扯掉，露出熟悉的金属片和疤痕——他一定是表情变了，因为突然间Bucky搂过Steve的头粗暴地吻上他，说：“不，不行；不， _不行_ ，Rogers，不许别扭，不许内疚，不许毁了这个节日，”接着Bucky就拉上还穿着衣服的他跌跌撞撞往水里走。他大笑起来，喊道：“等等，我的钱包，钥匙，”他才匆匆把口袋里的东西扔上岸，Bucky就往他脚底下一扫，让他一屁股摔在了水里。Steve屈服了，躺了下来，张开双臂，仰面朝天，沉在温暖、清澈的海水里，直到浑身湿透。

* * *

日落时分，Pepper和Tony的婚礼在沙滩上举行，在他们身后晚霞灿烂。Steve以为比起他和Bucky在市政厅随随便便的婚礼，他们会正式得多，他猜对了也猜错了。新人都穿着白衣，但并非正式穿着，而只穿了剪裁随意的亚麻衣服，赤脚踩在沙滩上。James Rhodes上校把新娘交给新郎，Steve担任Tony的伴郎，出席的宾客包括全体复仇者和三只雀跃不已的狗狗。


End file.
